He Didn't Know
by Touchdown
Summary: Sakuraba wasn't entirely sure how he'd ended up living with Shin. But, he wasn't sorry. Shin/Sakuraba, T to be safe.


...this pairing is difficult to write for, but so cute when you can get it right.

I wonder if I did?

Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 is not mine.

* * *

Sakuraba didn't know when they had fallen in love. He didn't know when they had started sparing glances at each other during class, looking away whenever they by chance met the other's gaze. He didn't know when he had started giving Shin a short massage to ease his muscles after practice. He didn't know when they had reached a first-name basis, and he didn't know when it started becoming routine to give goodbye kisses after school.

Well, he knew the first time they'd ever slept together—there's no way he could ever forget that, no matter how much he wanted to. He knew when Shin first suggested moving in with each other.

But, beyond that…

He didn't know when they'd decided to share a bedroom. He didn't know when they had separated out their household duties, since they hadn't talked about it. He didn't know when living with Shin became his everyday life.

In fact, when talking to his friends, he was often as surprised as they were when he informed them that, in fact, Shin and he weren't married.

He didn't think that either of them had ever said "I love you", but wasn't bothered by it. Shin was one to show it rather than say it, and he often did, as well as he could.

Hardly any of their relationship was explicit, and Sakuraba had come to the conclusion that Shin was just too afraid of losing it to admit that he had it.

Maybe he thought the elephant in the room would run away?

Well, it certainly hadn't yet.

* * *

"Seijuro…?"

Sakuraba glanced around. Nowhere to be found.

He walked out into the kitchen, and got himself a bowl of cereal. Well, Shin could definitely take care of himself. Sakuraba wasn't worried. Besides, he would be gone in the mornings every once and a while, to run. He generally liked to tell Sakuraba where he was going, but…sometimes the blonde was quite a heavy sleeper.

_He'll be fine_.

He ate, washed his dishes, got dressed, and went out to check the mail. Junk, junk, bill…oh! Coupons—and, what's this?

There was an envelope that was simply labeled, 'Haruto', and it was definitely in Shin's handwriting.

Sakuraba went inside, and sat down at the table, setting all of the other mail aside.

Inside the envelope were four pieces of paper. Each one covered in Shin's handwriting, some scribbled out, and obviously written in a variety of pens and pencils, indicating that it had been written over a long, long time. And the whole thing was a letter to Sakuraba, listing every little thing that Shin loved about him. The way he talks, walks, smiles, sleeps, his hair, his laugh, his cooking, his jokes, Shin spared no detail. And the last three lines were; "I love you, I love you, I love you."

Sakuraba…was embarrassed, but also happy, and nearly cried. Oh, Shin. You and your ways…

He pulled out his phone, and sent a message to Shin—"Where are you?", hoping it would reach him. (His phone had lasted two months now, it was a record.)

And, not than two minutes later;

"Out. I'll be back soon."

So, Sakuraba waited.

But, 'soon' for Shin seemed to mean days. Sakuraba got slightly irritated, and mostly worried, but every time he sent Shin a message, he got a quick answer. So, he didn't mind too much.

Still, the most specific answer he could get to a 'where are you?' or 'what's taking you so long?' or an, 'I miss you!' was a 'sorry', and 'I'm looking for something'.

So…Sakuraba waited.

And, after three days, when he finally heard the door open and ran out to find Shin himself standing there, he ran over and nearly tackled him.

Of course, Shin hardly stumbled backwards.

"I missed you…!"

"I know. Sorry."

Sakuraba felt himself being gently pushed away. That's something that they had been working on for a while. Gentle.

So, he took a step backwards. "Hey, Seijuro, um, can I ask you something?"

Shin frowned.

"I have something to ask first."

"Oh. Well, okay."

He stuck his hand in his pocket, and pulled something out. Sakuraba couldn't tell what it was, and Shin glanced around a bit before finally holding it out for him to take.

A small, velvet box.

Sakuraba took it, looked it over for a moment, and then opened it. And, of course, it was exactly what he had hoped it would be.

"…Haruto, will you…marry me…?"

Sakuraba smiled.

"Do you have to ask?"

His question was met with a blank look.

"Yes! Of course, yes." He threw his arms around Shin, hugging him with all of his might. It didn't do much, other than make Shin smile.

"…what was your question?"

"Hm? Oh…"

Sakuraba laughed slightly.

"I-I was going to ask…if you think I'd make a good husband…"

"Oh."

Sakuraba turned his head slightly, in order to look Shin in the eye. He was met with a kiss.

"Yes. I think you would."


End file.
